


death bed

by WyldstileTH



Series: Song Inspired Stories [3]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Major Character Injury, Song Inspired, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH
Summary: What else are you supposed to do when your lover lays in a medical bed at death's doorstep?Inspired by the song death bed by Powfu.
Relationships: Bandana Waddle Dee/Meta Knight
Series: Song Inspired Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873753
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	death bed

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the game universe, but they are anthropomorphized… CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO SAY THAT WORD OR GIJINKA?! PLEASE?! Please...?
> 
> Based on "death bed (feat. beabadoobee) [coffee for your head]", by Powfu... although... I never mentioned coffee...
> 
> Oops...

He looked so fragile in the medical wing’s stained bed. His bandages were still growing redder, painting the white sheets around his form a sickly shade of crimson. The heart monitor gave off a steady beep, creating a sad song of death. His chest rose and fell steadily, but slowly, far too slowly. His navy-colored hair was matted, tangled, and split. Off to the side laid his clothes, which were ripped, torn, and covered in blood from him and the demon they fought. Bandana’s eyes filled with tears slowly once more and Meta Knight offered her no response from where he laid.

It had been a tough fight, one that they didn’t prepare for. Meta Knight had told Bandana to wait on the side-lines, he had been doing that a lot recently, he didn’t want her hurt. Meta Knight, Dedede, and Kirby all fought the demon thinking that it should be easy, it wasn’t. The demon had been smarter than Meta Knight and quickly learned all of their weaknesses.

It had grabbed a Noddy napping in a tree and threw it at Kirby as he was attempting an Inhale. Kirby was the least injured because the demon knew he would wake up if he was hurt. Kirby hadn’t waken up until the next morning.

Dedede had gotten tricked by the demon, making him think that he had delivered a final blow. The demon had gotten up and destroyed Dedede’s hammer by flinging him into a tree and knocking him unconscious.

The demon had noticed Bandana by this time and she was petrified when it came after her instead of focusing on Meta Knight like he was trying to make it do. Bandana had just sat there, too scared to move, and let the demon grab her and play with Meta Knight’s psychology. It had threatened to rip out her throat and devour the rest of her body in front of him unless he put down his weapon. Bandana’s eyes had pleaded with him to keep Galaxia in his hands, but he put her down and kicked the sacred blade away.

Bandana had been thrown away and hit a nearby rock and she could only watch as the demon beat Meta Knight over and over, sure she could see. When she finally managed to get up, she drove a spear as hard as she could through the demon’s heart and slipped into unconsciousness as the demon turned to dust.

She had come to in the medical wing of the castle, where Dedede hugged her tightly and explained what he thought happened, but she remembered every excruciating detail terrifyingly clear. She looked over to Kirby’s minimally damaged body that was still sleeping then to Meta Knight’s battered form. Being the most medically qualified of anyone in the castle, she knew he wasn’t going to make it. 

She cried and cried into Dedede’s arms, wailing about how she could have stopped the demon sooner. Both Dedede and Bandana knew there was nothing she could have done. She stayed in the medical wing both because she had a concussion and because she wanted to watch Meta Knight.

After about a day perhaps, not that time mattered anymore to her, she had begun feeling bitter towards Dedede and Kirby for escaping with such minimal injuries. Why did they get off so easy? It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t!

Next time Dedede and Kirby came in the medical wing, she screamed at them with jealousy, anger, sadness, bitterness, and hurt all at the same time. They had both understood how she felt and let her be.

Now it’s been nearly four days since the demon had attacked, it was pitch black outside the castle. Not even the stars wanted to interrupt Bandana’s grieving. She took another sip of her coffee and looked away and down from Meta Knight. He still wasn’t getting any better… he was going to die and she couldn’t do anything about it.

She felt useless.

Why was she so useless?

Her love was dying and she could do nothing.

NOTHING!

Crystal tears began to flow from her eyes again. She just wanted to save him. She didn’t want him gone. She  _ just _ got him!

There was a cough from the reddening bed beside her. She looked over hopefully, but prepared for the worst. Meta Knight’s eyes opened before her, slowly, as slow as his shallow breaths. She ran over to him and began to cry into his bloodied and bandaged chest. He inhaled air sharply in pain, but still weakly planted his hand in her messy hair and began to pet her, slowly.

“I’m sorry!” She bawled into his chest, her tears mixing with his bloody bandages. She cried and cried into his body and they stayed together for what seemed like hours. She kept crying and crying until his other hand pushed her up and away.

She looked up at him and wished she hadn’t; there was pain written all across his face, his eyes were hardly giving off any light at all, his skin was the palest she had ever seen it, and he looked so small and frail in general. 

But, he was smiling. He opened his mouth and a raspy, pained, quiet voice that didn’t sound like his own spoke, “I know I’m… dying…” he looked away from her, “I’m… sorry. You are not at fault… I am…”

Bandana’s eyes filled with sparkling, crystal tears, “No, it’s mine. I froze and let it use me against you…” her tears began to fall in small, shimmering rivulets, “and I’m sorry!”

She dug her face into his broken and battered chest once more, but he grabbed her shoulders and weakly pushed her back, “Do you remember when we would walk through the forest together? Back when we tried making funny videos together?”

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes, “Heheh… yeah, you would jump into my arms every time you heard a bark, even if it was far away… I wish those videos had worked out… then I could see you everyday…”

“Sorry that I never told you I don’t show up on camera…”

She cradled his face in her soft hands, “You have nothing to apologize for.” She brought her lips down to his and they cradled each other until Meta Knight pushed her up again.

With her body still pressed against his, she asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Bandana… I love you, but… I can’t go to heaven… we’ll never see each other again…” he turned away from her, “I want you to find someone else… get married… have kids… I want it to be me… but we both know I’m not leaving this bed alive…” His eyes began to glisten with tears. 

Bandana wiped the salty water away with her soft thumb, “But I want you.”

“That doesn’t stop me from dying.” It was his turn to lovingly wipe her tears and stroke the side of her face, “I may be dying early, but I got so many blessings. You, Dedede, Kirby, all of the Meta-Knights…”

Bandana saw that his breathing slowed more, the heart monitor began to beep slower, and his eyelids fell with the light in his eyes, but he still continued, “I know that this is probably something I deserve, and it sucks… but I love you. I love all of you.” He brought his other hand up to Bandana’s face, “I came into this world unknowing of what love even was, but I will leave it having loved many, lose many, gain many.” He pulled Bandana’s face closer to his and whispered to her, “I love you, make sure Dedede and Kirby know I love them too…”

Just before she lost sight of them, the light in his eyes was gone, replaced by the ice-cold color of grey. He brought his face even closer to her’s and planted a long, and loving kiss on her lips and he used his last breath to, once more, whisper to her:

“I love you… my last wish is for you to… keep living… for… me…”

Bandana felt his body go cold and limp in her arms and heard the heart monitor flat-line. She pulled his body down and looked at his face. His mouth hung open limply, his eyes were shut, and he looked truly peaceful for the first time since Bandana had known him. Bandana tried to imagine the peaceful-looking corpse as sleeping, but nothing could stop her tears from flowing down her face.

His funeral took place on the same day Meta Knight’s father had fallen from power over the universe. It was planned by Bandana to honor her love in the best way she could.

**Author's Note:**

> “Don't stay awake for too long, don't go to bed.  
> “I'll make a cup of coffee for your head,  
> “It’ll get you up and going out of bed.”
> 
> death bed (feat. beabadoobee) [coffee for your head], by Powfu
> 
> The original version of this was written a long time ago and sat unfinished because I had other projects I was working on and it seemed like it would be looooooong. I actually wrote it and another unfinished work that I know you will never see around the time The Group Chat of Dreamland's first chapter was written. The original version of this was a sick-fic and it was the first time I had ever tried writing one (not counting the one-off red hearing scene in Quest of the Demon).


End file.
